1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intravenous infusion and blood collection assemblies and more particularly, intravenous infusion and blood collection assemblies with a safety shield. In particular, the present invention relates to a safety device for winged needle assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional intravenous (IV) infusion or blood collection assembly usually includes an elongated small gauged plastic flexible tubing material having at one end thereof a disposable needle and a body or housing for holding the needle. Usually, the needle body is adhered to one end of the flexible tube by friction. The needle body includes wings extending on either side for the phlebotomist or user to grasp or hold the needle body for inserting the needle into a patient. Additionally, wings enable improved angles of penetration of the needle. Such assemblies may be used for infusing medication into a patient or for collecting blood from a patient. Generally, at the end of a flexible tube opposite the needle body is a female luer connection for connecting supplies of fluid to be infused or for connecting some sort of apparatus for collecting blood, as required.
After the needle of the assembly has been withdrawn from the patient, protection of the used needle tip becomes important. With concern about infection, transmission of AIDS, hepatitis and similar blood borne pathogens, methods and devices to enclose the used disposable needle have become very important and in great demand.
As a result, numerous devices have been developed for shielding needles after use. These structures usually involve some sort of shield arrangement, which moves in place over the used needle, once it has been removed from the patient. Current shielding structures for IV infusion or blood collection assemblies are often cumbersome, expensive and complex. In fact, the wings of these assemblies may interfere with the closure of some of the current shielding structures. Additionally, some of the current shielding structures may interfere with the normal and accepted procedure of one handed needle placement techniques or are so complex that they preclude use of the device in certain procedures or with certain devices and/or assemblies.
With the increased emphasis on concerns about the proper disposal of used needles, a special need exists for an improved assembly that will have an effective mechanism for covering the used needle without interfering with the accepted one hand needle placement techniques. The shielding assembly would effectively cover and lock in place over a used needle and substantially prevent the used needle for making contact outside that covering.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a safety shield assembly for an IV infusion or blood collection assembly that is easily manufactured, simple to use with one hand, capable of being safely disposed, and does not interfere with normal practices of use. Additionally, there is a need for a IV infusion and/or blood collection assembly that has tactile features whereby the user may be deterred from contacting the needle but is able to easily orient the needle with the patient and easily actuate and engage the shield assembly. Moreover, there is a need for an assembly that is not bulky or complex, has means for minimizing user exposure to residual fluid leaking from the needle and provides minimal exposure time to the user because the needle shield is able to be immediately initiated by the user after the needle is withdrawn from the patient.